the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Begin Again
"Yes, indeed, the world is an unforgiving place. But sometimes you must forget that and watch everything begin again." Prologue Temperate wind gusts blew over ThunderClan territory. Elders lumbered into their nests, kits scrambled back to their mothers, apprentices hurried to their den, but the warriors stayed out. Today was the day that ShadowClan would be shown what happens when they mess with the wrong Clan. Everyone was silent, and only the rustling in the trees was to be heard. The moon rose high in the early summer sky, and the world was slowly turning darker. Across the border, luminous eyes pierced the dimming world. More warriors appeared until the whole border was filled with life. The noble Clan was not intimidated, though, as each warrior had prepped for this moment. Everyone was ready to avenge the death of many innocent kits and their mothers and of their elderly leader Lilystar. She was clever and wise, always ready for a challenge, like Squirrelstar before her. ThunderClan's new leader was witty as well as strong. He was firm, yet undertsanding; tough, but calm. His name is Lightningstar, descendant of Lionblaze and the brave leader Firestar. The yellow-orange tabby is large and powerfully built, strong enough to defeat seven foxes with one paw tied behind his back. ShadowClan showed no look of immediate fear, but their nervous smell was imminent. Chapter One Furzekit and Cloudkit ran to their mother before the battle was about to begin. Mistcloud, the only live queen, made sure that her kits stayed close. The golden yellow she-kit, Furzekit, was peering out of the nursery, following Lightningstar's gaze. He could only be staring at ShadowClan's leader, Maplestar. Right when Furzekit met her eyes, the battle started. She was tempted to crawl closer to the battlefield. Her time for fighting was almost due, the drop of gold was five and a half moons old. Even though apprentices weren't fighting, at least she's be able to have some independence. Cloudkit was trembling. He was more timid than his sister, even though they both were brave and adventurous. The only thing he could see for his angle was blood splattering on the ground, creating pools that crept closer and closer to camp. But all they could do was wait until it was over, so they decided to play with a moss-ball to pass time. The little she-kit's mind was wandering back to the battle. Cloudkit threw the ball and it her in the head. "Oof!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you try watching next time?" asked the sleek white tomkit boldly. Furzekit rolled her eyes. "Whatever." ------- It had became moonhigh and the battle was still raging on. The kits had fallen asleep, much to Mistcloud's relief. She picked her head up only to check if there was a sign of slowing down, but there was no such thing. Silently, the queen fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Ear splitting shrieks from warriors in peril filled Furzekit's ears. She had pretended to be asleep, for she wanted to watch the cats fight. She picked up her paws silently, and jumped across the nursery without making a single sound. There was no room for regret, as she was past many trees; nearing the battleground. Furzekit felt the warm sticky blood under her paws. Images of warriors being slain flooded her mind, and suddenly she felt so alone. No warriors were surrounding her anymore, it was savage fox-hearted murderers. Lightningstar, once ago seeming so peaceful and kind, was ripping open the spines if ShadowClan warriors. Shiningheart, the medicine cat, was frantic. He was on the brink of going insane with countless dead cats and warriors beyond his grasp; about to enter StarClan. Furzekit jumped at a young cat; probably just apprenticed in the past quarter moon. ShadowClan were foolish to send apprentices in battle. Yet the little she-kit was far more mouse-brained than anyone there. She clawed him in the face, and swiped out the apprentice's paws from underneath him. With a yowl he landed on a sharp stone, and after he ran away with a bleeding flank. A she-cat ran away after him, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Furzekit was remorseless; she was after all just a kit. Blood stained her tiny, thorn-like claws. Her pelt was stained red with the apprentice's blood. Screeches from the fleeing she-cat, perhaps his mother, hung in the air. Furzekit glanced at the stone that inflicted his injury. It was sharper than she had first noticed; gleaming silver with the ShadowClan cat's orange fur. She heard the yowling again, but it was clearer now. "Foxpaw's dying! Quick, Reednose, help him!" The orange cat's mother roared. Furzekit cringed, her eyes widening with fear of what she'd done. Fighting for her Clan didn't mean killing from another. Screeches from the tortoiseshell turned into a fearsome battle cry. Few cats from either Clan were present, it was Lightningstar, his deputy, Shiningheart, and four warriors. She had been oblivious to the whole battle. Furzekit wasn't very good with detail. Lightningstar and everyone still else didn't notice her when she ran for the bracken. Her pelt was perfectly hidden, until a white tabby with pale stripes reached and grabbed her by scruff of the neck. "Furzekit! What in the name of StarClan are you doing here?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Silverfang's Stuff